On My Honor
by GirlWithFrogOnHead
Summary: This is the sequal to Ulrich's Secret. So I hope you like. Beware mild language. R&R i want to try to get 3 reveiw per chapter. once i get 3 reveiws then I'll update with another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

** On My Honor**

AN: ok this will be a sequal to Ulrich's Secret. Lots of people told me to update that story and i was just... i don't know. there was nothin there. So... I'm writing a sequal, hope you enjoy. An I'm using a few peices from episodes in season one cause i thought that they were really good. Try to find them. ;)

Chapter 1.

The gang was sittting out side in the courtyard waiting for school to start. (they had just returned to the past)

"well guys, we just defeated xana for the millionth time. What should we do now?" asked Odd

Just then they noticed Sissy walking towards them.

"_Hello Ulrich dear. Can we talk for a minnete?" _Said Odd, doing an imitation of Sissy.

"Hello Ulrich Dear. Can we talk for a minnute?" asked Sissy as she reached them.

Odd smiles.

"First of all, I am not your 'Ulrich dear'. Second of all, I will not go to your room to explain exercise B, page 52." Said Ulrich sternly.

"Uh... how did you kno.?" asked Sissy abashed.

The gang just smiled and laughed.

As Sissy walked away Yumi spoke.

"A Sissy attack is almost as bad as a xana attack and 10 times more boring."

"Amen to that." Shouted Odd pumping his fist in the air.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well, we're off to Ms. Herts' class for the 2nd time." said Odd wistfully.

"2, 3 times. You'll never be any good at it anyway." Jeremy pointed out.

Yumi headed off to her math class while the rest of the gang went to Ms. Herts' room.

In Yumi's math class

Yumi sat down in her seat and William sat down next to her.

"Hey Yumi," Said William cheerfully, " I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday Night?"

"Uh..." Said Yumi. She didn't want to be mean, but she also didn't want to go anywhere with William.

"I uh... have plans." She lied quickly.

"It's Ulrich isn't it." He said.

"William, I just..."

"Miss Ishiyama! If your disscussion with Mr. Dunbar is so important, why don't you share it with the class?" asked Ms. Meyer.

"I uh..." said Yumi uncertainly.

"She was just asking me out on a date friday." said William smiling.

Right after he said that murmers broke out.

"Yumi and William dating."

"My god, not much taste in boys I see."

"That is enough!" shouted Ms. Meyer."Yumi, you and William go to the principle's office now!"

Yumi and William got up and headed to the door.

William then had an idea.

When he knew everyone was watching he gently slid his hand into Yumi's.

Murmers broke out again.When Yumi felt his hand slide into hers. She turned around and slapped him.He stummbled against the wall holding his face. It was bright red.

"Miss Ishiyama! That kind of behavior is not excepted! To the principle. Go!"

"Damn! Ishiyama kicks ass!" said a voice from the back of the classroom.

Yumi looked back as she left the room. It was the new kid, Kenny.

"Mr. Warner! I will not except that kind of language in my classroom. This is your first warning."

"Whatever teach." he said.

As Yumi walked down the hall she was fuming.

"William that asshole! Next time he tries that, I'm NOT holding back."

She then bumped into a door. It was the principle's office. She knocked.

"Come in."

Yumi walked in knowing very well what her punishment would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: ok, well I thought I should put a scene in there with William getting slapped. You'll see more of him getting abused. You can probably tell that I really dont like him. Well, I actually hate him cause he's interfering with Yumi and Ulrich. Ok... on with the story.

Yumi walked into the office and sat down in a chair.

"So Yumi. I hear that you were showing inappropriate behavior in Ms. Meyer's class just now."

"Yes." she answered curtly.

"Would you mind telling me why you slapped William Dunbar?"

"Well..." Started Yumi.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'm busey" responded Mr. Dellmas.

"It's and emergancy sir."

"Fine, come in."

In walked the school nurse.

"Sir, I have a Mr. Ulrich Stern in the infirmiry and he needs and ambulance emediatly."

"Yes, of course. Yumi I want you to wait here and don't move."

He left his office.

Yumi just sat there in shock.

_Ulrich? Hurt? What could've happened. I saw him just this morning._

Mr. Delams then re-enterd the room.

"Yumi, you're good friends with Ulrich. So would you mind telling me why it looks like he's been beaten repeadily for the past month?"

"Wait. Ulrich's been beaten!"

"Yes, he has injuries that are beatings and haven't healed."

Yumi just sat there thinking.

"Who would want to beat Ulrich?"

Then it came to her. His brother. But last they heard he was in jail for 10 years.

"well..." She wasn't sure if she should tell. "there is..."

"Yes." urged Mr. Delmas.

"No it couldn't be. I have no idea sir." She lied.

"Very well. As for your behavior in class, detention for a week. 3 hours after school everyday."

"Yes sir."

"I hope you've learned your lesson"

"I have sir" she lied. She just wanted to get out of there to see if the others knew about Ulrich.

She exited the office and walked down the hall.

When she knew she was out of sight, she started running. She ran to the fron t of the school and saw the paramedics loading Ulrich onto a stretcher. She ran to his side.

"Oh Ulrich." she said.

"mmphmm" he murmered.

As the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance she asked if she couls go with them.

"I dont know..."

"Please... I'm his girlfriend." she said without thinking.

"alright, get in."

She climbed in and they took off.

As they drove to the hospital, the doctors in the back cut off Ulrich's Shirt and pants to have a better look at his injuries. As Yumi looked at him, she gasped. His stomach and legs were all covered with injuries. Some old, and some were recent. Very recent. Then, there was the one above his heart that blood was flowing from freely. It was an old wound, reopened.

AN: dun dun dun! who's beating Ulrich? Reviews! see that purple button? push it! R&R! If I dont get any reviews soon, I wont update it. I'm serious! Now lets get those reviews in!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

"Nick." whispered Yumi under her breath.

"What Miss?" asked the man next to her.

"What? oh, nothing."

She didn't want everybody to know about his brother. At least, not yet.

A few minnutes later they arrived at the hospital and they rushed Ulrich to the ER. Yumi tried to follow but a bunch of nurses tried to stop her.

"Miss! Miss! You can't go in there! Stop!"

Yumi just pushed her way trhough. When she entered the room she saw Ulrich lying there with a bunch of doctors trying to stabilize him. Suddenly a loud sound cut through the room. Ulrich's heart had stopped. A doctor grabbed a dephibulator as Yumi just stood there crying.

"Clear!" shouted the doctor.

Ulrich's chest rose. nothing.

"clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

Yumi began to cry harder.

The doctor looked at his watch.

"Time of death, 2:43pm."

Yumi just stood there crying. Ulrich was dead, and she never got a chance to tell him how she felt.

"Lets go Miss." said a nurse trying to move her away from Ulrich's dead body. Yumi wouldn't go.

Suddenly a noise interupted the silence. It was a steady beep.

Beep...beep...beep.

"He's alive!" shouted one of the doctors.

A nurse rushed to his side to get him stable.

Yumi walked over to him, still crying. His eyes opened.

"Yumi?" he said weakly. Then he blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Ulrich opened his eyes to a bright light.

"Where..."

"Ulrich!" shouted a female voice nearbye.

Ulrich cringed at the loud noise. He then felt himelf being wrapped in a bear-hug.

"I thought I lost you." said Yumi.

"You what?" he asked, trying to clear his head.

"I uh, look everyone is out side. We've been worried sick."

"What happend?"

"You passed out." said Yumi.

"What. How?"

"Ulrich... who's been beating you?" asked Yumi uncertainly.

"Huh? What are you talking about!. I haven't been beaten."

"Ulrich!"

Ulrich was trying to get out off the bed. Yumi pushed him back down.

"You need to rest."

"Stop it! Get your hands off me!"

"Ulrich! Stop this!"

SLAP!

Yumi stumbled back touching the red mark on her cheek. She looked at her hand, then at Ulrich, and then she ran from the room trying to hold back tears.

Out in the hallway she passed the rest of the gang.

"Hey Yumi! What's wrong! Yumi!"

Odd ran after her.

Yumi kept running. Ulrich had slapped her. Knowingly slapped her.

Odd finaly caught up with her.

"Hey Yumi, what's wrong?"

Yumi tried to turn away so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Hey. look at me." he said tilting her chin towards him. "What happened?"

"Ulrich...he...he slapped me." Said Yumi trying to hold back tears.

"No, that can't be right. Ulrich couldn't have slapped you. He loves you."

"No he doesn''t!" shouted Yumi as she let the tears flow freely. "We were talking and he knew it was me, and he slapped me."

"Here, sit down." said Odd sitting her down on a bench. "I'll go talk to him."

"Odd no! Don't talk to him."

"Yumi. Why don't you want me to talk to him."

"I geuss I just don't want to find out why he slapped me."

Yumi started crying.

"It's ok Yumi." said Odd comforting her. "It's ok."

For several minnutes they stood there, with Yumi crying, and Odd holding her.

"Hey Guys." Said Jeremy, coming down the hall. "Hey Yumi, what's wrong?""Ulrich slapped her." explained Odd.

"Yumi..." Jeremy started.

"Look, I dont want to talk about it. I'm just gonna head home."

And with that she left the Hospital.

Jeremy and Odd walked back to Ulrich's room. When they walked in Ulrich was sitting up watching tv and eating.

"Hey guys," said Ulrich with him mouth full of food, "sup?"

"Hey Ulrich. We want to know why you slapped Yumi. You really hurt her." said Odd looking at his feet. Ulrich was his best mate and they were tight. He didn't want to make Ulrich mad at him.

"You mean that chick that was in here a few minnutes ago? She was hugging me and I don't even know her. Then she had the guts to tell me what to do!" said Ulrich, getting mad.

"Ulrich! Calm down. You know Yumi. She goes to school with us. She helps us with lyoko. You've had a crush on her since the day you met." said Odd.

"Ewwww! That chick is soooo not my type. And what's lyoko?"

"You don't know? but how could you not?"

"Ok dude, you're starting to sound like that Yumi chick. "

"you're saying that you don't remember." said Jeremy.

"What are you... ahhhh..."

"Ulrich what's wrong!"

"It's my... ahhh...!" screamed Ulrich clutching his heart.

His heart monitor started going bazerk. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room shoeing the boys out. After 30 seconds or so they came rushing out with Ulrich still screaming and clutching his heart. Odd and Jeremy followed behind them. At the end of the hall they turned into the ER. The boys tried to follow but nurses held them back. The doors slammed shut and they could hear Ulrich still screaming. Then all went quite and they had no idea what was happening to their friend inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Ok, this will be another "Abuse William" chapter. I don't know why, I just feel like it. So here it goes.

Yumi was sitting at home crying. When she had gotten home she went up to her room and locked the door. No one in her family knew what was up with her. She was sitting on her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it. A few seconds later she heard a knock at her door.

"Yumi, you have a visitor." said her mothers voice through the door.

"Go away!" shouted Yumi throwing a pillow at the door.

"Yumi, William's here."

"Tell him to leave me alone!" she shouted throwing her clock at the door.

(AN: you'll notice that Yumi's throwing a lot of stuff here. I like throwing stuff.)

She heard her mother walk down the stairs to the front door. Yumi let out a sigh of relief. She had avoided William again. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at the number, it was masked. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yumi. It's me." said William on the other line.

_Oh god no. not him!_

"Oh,...uh... hi." she answered not really wanting to talk with him.

"I was wondering if we were still on for our date tonight?" he asked.

Yumi threw her phone against the wall. It shattered into a bunch of pieces.

_yes! I finally got rid of him. William that asshole! How could he..._

Her thought was interupted by her computer beeping, signaling that she had an email.

She walked over to her PC and opened up the letter.

It read:

_Now is the time, let the man hunt begin. I am hiddan where I've never been. I'm not in the water, air, or under the ground. Just follow my clues and I'm sure to be found._

"What the hell is this!" Yumi asked herself.

Her IM window popped up.

kbob132: sup?

Yumi-stern14: hey kenny!

kbob132: did you hear what happened to Ulrich today?

yumi-stern14: yeah, i went and saw him.

kbob132: is he okay?

yumi-stern14: i dont know, i left after only 5 minnutes.

kbob132: y

yumi-stern14: he slapped me

kbob132: he did what!

yumi-stern14: look, i dont want to talk about it.

kbob132: ok. hey, i tried calling your cell but it said the number wasn't in service

yumi-stern14: o :8) i smashed it against the wall

kbob132: lol y

yumi-stern14: william called me to see if our date was still on for tonight.

kbob132: and...

yumi-stern14: i smashed my phone

kbob132: smooth

yumi-stern14: i kno, wasnt it. :) by the way i got this weird email with a riddle. know n e thing?

kbob132: maybe (smiles michieviously ) :)

yumi-stern14: tell me.

kbob132: well i gtg. ttyl

yumi-stern14: tell me!

**kbob132 has signed off.**

Yumi then logged off her computer and walked over to the remnants of her phone. She picked them up and started putting them back together. After about 20 minnutes her computer beeped saying that she had another email.

This one read:

_On the 17th of March, a very cold day, I planted my peas. Now it's so hot I need shade from the trees._

She decided to see if Kenny was her misteriouse man. She opened up Kenny's email account. (I dont know how, use your imagination) Looked in his sent files and saw that he was indeed the one sending her these emails.She also looked in his inbox. There were a bunch, and I mean, a bunch of email to his friends about her. She opened one up.

It read:

Josh! Yumi slapped William today in class today! They were all talking and everything, then the teacher made them go to delmas. on the way out the door william did somthin and yumi slapped him! that was awsome! then i said that she kicks ass and the teacher got all mad at me.i thought of this idea of sending her an anonomus email with a riddle. she'll have to figure out the riddle to see who like her. well keep in touch dude. Kenny

Now that Yumi looked at all the letters she realized that they were all about her.

(sorry for all the spelling mistakes, but remember that this is a teenage boy talking.)

_Well... he is kind of cute._

After much contemplation, she went to her IM acount and changed her screen name to Yumi-warner14...

AN: dun dun dun...! like i said. i want at least 3 reviews per a chpater before i update. And jsut a little tid bit. I base alot of my made up charactors off boys in my life.Kenny is based off of my ex boyfriend. In this story Kenny is sweet and kind and doesnt cheat on Yumi. Well, at least I dont think he will. well, reveiw reveiw reveiw! i mean it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok, so here it goes. I'm really bored so... yeah. reveiw so i can update more! reveiw!

Chapter6

Jeremy and Odd had been sitting in the waiting room for over 2 hours, waiting to hear some news on Ulrich's condition. Jeremy was typing away at his computer trying to figure out if xana was related in any way. Odd was asleep on a couch, snoring away. (he he. Its Odd. Of course he's snoring.) A few minnutes later a nurse walked toward them. Jeremy gently shook Odd awake.

"Wake up Odd."

"No. No. No Sissy! Don't eat Ulrich! No!"

"Odd! Wake up!" Said Jeremy getting annoyed.

Odd shot up screaming.

"Ulrich! Look out! Giant Sissy's are going to eat you!"

Everyone in the waiting room looked around to see who it was that was yelling about a giant Sissy.

"Odd, its ok. There are no giant Sissys."

"Oh, ok."

The nurse approached them.

"You are here for Ulrich?"

"Yes" they both said.

"Well... when we took him into the emergency room he was having heart complications. Then his heart failed again and he passed out. While he was out we did a test to see what was causing the complications. We discovered that his heart is very 'worn out' if you must say, and he can no longer keep himself alive. We have him on life support for the time being. When his parents get here, they'll have to make the decision of wether or not to yank life support."

"What about a donnor?" asked Odd.

"We have no availible donors in his blood type."

Just then Ulrich's parents came rushing into the waiting room.

The nurse took them to a privet room and they talked. When they came out, Ulrich's mother was crying and his father looked like he was about to start.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked the nurse.

His parents just nodded.

The nurse walked over to Jeremy and Ulrich.

"They've decided to... take him off the life support." said the nurse. She looked as if she was about to cry herself.

After she walked away Odd sat down on a chair and started to cry. Jeremy also sat down next to him and began to cry.

"What's Yumi gonna say?" asked Odd after a few minnutes.

"I don't know. How we're gonna tell her is the main question."

They both decided to go see Ulrich, one last time.

As they entered his room, they saw that he was hooked up to all kinds of machines.

Odd sat down next to his friend.

"You're the best friend I ever had. Even when I was mad at you and made you sleep out in the hall, you still stuck by me. I'll never be able to find another friend like you." Odd jsut sat there bawling his eyes out.

The doctor came in.

"We are getting ready to do it. Would you like to stay, or wait out in the hall?"

Odd looked at Jeremy and the both nodded.

"We'd like to stay." said Odd.

"Very well."

Odd and Jeremy sat in chairs as the doctors got ready to do it.

The doctor went over to the machine... and turned it off. The heart monitor showed a flat line. no one did anything. After a few minnutes, the doctor looked at his watch.

"Time of death, 5:52 pm."

Odd and Jeremy just sat there crying silently.

After a few minnutes they carted Ulrich's body away.

"Who's going to tell Yumi?" asked Odd.

"We both should." said Jeremy with tears still in his eyes.

The both left the hospital and headed towards Yumi's house.

About 10 minnutes later they reached her house and rang the doorbell. Hiroki answered.

"Hi, Hiroki. Is Yumi home?" asked Odd trying to keep tears from spilling out of his eyes.

"Yumi! Odd's here!"

They could hear Yumi coming down the stairs.

"Hey." she said.

"Yumi, come with us. We need to tell you somthing." said Jeremy.

Yumi walked out the door with them.

Jeremy and Odd led her to the park across the street.

"Yumi... it's about Ul..."

"Look. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone!" she started to leave.

"Yumi, Ulrich's dead." said Odd quickly.

"What?" she asked, thinking she didn't hear correctly.

" He's dead." repeated Odd, letting tears fall down his face.

"He had a heart condition, and they couldn't find a donor." said Jeremy, picking up where Odd left off.

Yumi just stood there with tears in her eyes.

"I just saw him."

"He was on life support and his parents decided to yank it."

"No." she said softly under her breath.

"No." she said a little louder.

She sat down on a bench and started to cry uncontrolibly. Odd and Jeremy sat down next to her. All of them were crying.

AN: this will probably be the end of it for now. I'm not sure wether i hould leave it like this or if i should have a chapter on his funeral. Yall let me know. review review review! do it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

AN: i know that a lot of you are really mad at me for having Ulrich die so heres a little somthin that might make you happy. I think. :)

The Funeral

Jeremie, Odd and Yumi were standing next to the black casket. Tears were streaming down both Jeremie and Odd's faces. Yumi wasn't cry. She past all the tears. She just stood there staring down at the boy she had loved.

_He's gone. He's really gone. _

After a few minnutes the ceremony began. After a while Odd and Jeremie went up to talk about Ulrich.

"He was great friend and fighter. He always ran to the rescue when princess needed him." Said Odd.

Jeremie then said a few words. It was now Yumi's turn. She walked up to the front.

"Ulrich was a really good friend. He always knew what to say at any time. Whenever we needed him, he was there. "

She then couldn't say anymore. She just stopped and walked back to her seat, crying silently to herself.

When she sat down next to Odd he patted her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Yumi. You still got me, Jeremie and Aelita."

For the first time since she had last seen Ulrich, she smiled.

"You're right Odd. We lost a really good friend. We still got each other. No matter what happens. We'll stay together."

And their lips met.

AN: yeah i know it was kind of short and a bit of a crappy ending, but i wanted to finish this so i could start on my next story. So yeah, reveiw and tell me what you think. And no more yelling at me for killing Ulrich. I get the idea. :)


End file.
